


Party time

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, Party, Pregnancy, Romance, Wet Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joe attend a family party and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party time

“Joey this isn't a good idea.” You advise, giving your husband a ‘grow up’ look. He stands there in a grey t shirt and a pair of knee length multi coloured chequered shorts, his hands on his hips and a goofy grin on his face.   
“Sure it is. What’s the worst that can happen? Plus it’s Luca’s birthday and it’s a water party.” He states and you can't help but shake your head at his ridiculous plan.   
“Come on Uncle Joey.” You look from your childish husband to the group of nieces, nephews and young friends standing towards the bottom of the garden and you can't help but grin.   
“Go on then.” You chuckle, gesturing to the group of children who are getting more and more impatient. He kicks off his trainers and hands you his phone and watch but leaving on his sunglasses which you know he is going to regret. He grabs the overly large water pistol from its resting place against the garden chair and brandishes it high in the air, sounding out a battle cry which makes all of the children scream and run for cover around the garden; their Uncle Joe was out for watery vengeance. 

You take a seat on the closest garden chair and pick up your glass of juice, the hot weather making you almost constantly dry. You observe Joe as he runs around the garden and you know for a fact that come dinner time he will hardly be able to move but as you watch him you notice the utter joy on his face. This was what it was all about for you and Joe…family. The noise level in the garden was increasing as more parents gathered around to watch the spectacle of one grown man chasing and being chased by a group of children no older than ten.   
“Wow who is that guy?”  
“Isn’t he super cute?”  
“He must be one of the dads… Wonder if he’s single.” You chuckle into your juice as you overhear a small group of mothers standing just behind you but it makes your chest swell with pride to know that they're talking about your husband- the man who has chosen to spend the rest of his life with you. 

Fifteen minutes later and you look up from your phone to see your husband walking towards you- correction limping towards you. He was dripping wet, his t shirt clinging to him and leaving nothing to the imagination, his shorts sticking to his legs and his hair plastered to his forehead.   
“I’m injured.” He cries to you and you hear the gaggle of singletons giggle and swoon behind you. By the time he reaches your chair you notice that his left eye looks a little swollen and there is a tiny cut on his right knee, bloody mixing with the water and running down his shin.   
“Joey you're a mess.” You explain but groan loudly when he seats himself on the grass between your legs, soaking your legs and shorts but you can't resist running your fingers through his wet hair, spiking it all up; much to the consternation of the gaggle behind you who you can hear all mumble their disappointment to each other.  
“I’m good. Although remind me that I said this later on when I can't walk.” You grin and tilt his head back so that his wet hair was on the bottom of your stomach but you now had access to his lips and you take full advantage; what was meant to be a quick peck turns into one of the most tender kisses you have ever had. You don't know if it’s the angle, the moment or the fact that you love this handsome funny man unconditionally.   
“You know I love you right?” He asks, his head still tilted up so that he is looking at the sky.  
“Course I do honey. Just like you know I love you.” He grins his ridiculous goofy grin but it’s quickly replaced with a grimace when you run your thumb softly over the swollen ridge just under his left eye.  
“How did you get this? And where are your sunglasses?” Joe’s face immediately looked guilty, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses in two parts.   
“Joey!” You exclaim, slapping him on the shoulder. “I bought you those!” You knew it was inevitable that he would break them, he was one of the clumsiest people you knew.   
“I’m sorry. I slipped on the grass and smashed my face on the water pistol, snapped the glasses and gave myself a black eye.” He admitted, his eyes full of remorse.  
“You’ll be sorry when that eye’s closed tomorrow.” You say but soften your harsh tone with a kiss to his forehead, knowing that he didn't do it intentionally as there wasn't a nasty or unkind bone in Joe’s body.  
After a few moments of quiet reflection Joe turns to you and winces.  
“Who’s idea was it to water fight with the kids?” You stare into his sparkling blue eyes and raise your eyebrow.   
“Don’t even go there Gatto.” You chuckle before adding, “Anyway you need to stay in shape for when you’re running around after our own little Gatto…in about seven months.” You try to hide your smile but can't however the information takes a minute to sink into Joe’s head. When it finally does you were worried that his eyes would pop out of his head.  
“Say that again!” He demanded, his voice low and serious.  
“We’re having a baby.” The biggest grin you had ever seen appeared on Joe’s face and with lightening reflexes he was on his feet and dancing around in front of you interspersed with loud shouts of ‘BaBoom!’.   
With a hand on your still flat stomach you watch your husband and wonder whether you can deal with two children in the house.


End file.
